


When the Mystery Dies

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Light-Hearted POV, M/M, Prompt Fic, Rated for cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: There comes a point in every relationship where the mystery is gone.  Where you've, really, done just about everything.  In Merlin's opinion, that point in his and Arthur's relationship came right about the time Arthur married Guinevere.





	When the Mystery Dies

**Author's Note:**

> Little old prompt rescued from my email. Originally written 4/12/12.

There comes a point in every relationship where the mystery is gone. Where you've, really, done just about everything. In Merlin's opinion, that point in his and Arthur's relationship came right about the time Arthur married Guinevere.

Perhaps we should back up a step.

When Merlin had started working for Arthur (read: had been forced, very much against his will, thank you), the entire thing had been a test in patience and fortitude. Slowly, over time, friendship had developed, and that had been a mystery in itself.

After Merlin and Arthur had been caught in Harrowing Situation #67, Merlin had finally accepted that yes, perhaps Arthur was not entirely useless, and perhaps Merlin really oughtn't go anywhere if he really didn't wish Arthur dead because really, really, Arthur wasn't going live very long without his help. (Which, honestly, begged the question of how Arthur had lived to 20 without Merlin's help. It made Merlin wonder if the universe hadn't just been waiting for Merlin to arrive, and been stockpiling all the awful that should have happened to Arthur over the past years, but hadn't, just so that Merlin could be there to deal with it. In which case, fuck the universe very, very much.)

But at that point in their relationship, Merlin and Arthur were both willing to work together, and learn together, and their entire relationship had taken on a new, well--something. It was like friendship, but with more assumption than Merlin had ever had in any friendship before. Arthur assumed Merlin would be there, not only to do his duties, but to offer the right advice--maybe not the wanted advice, but the needed advice. And not only that, but the support, the shoulder. And Merlin--Merlin began to assume the same thing. Arthur, for all that he was the world's largest pratface, followed through.

They became inseparable. There was always something new. There was a magic simply to being them that Merlin couldn't define with any spellbook he unearthed and that the dragon only laughed ominously at.

Then came the kissing. Which, really, Merlin claims no responsibility for, no one can blame him, that was all Arthur. Arthur and, perhaps, an entire jug of wine. And perhaps half of Leon's jug, as well. The wall had been cold, and hard, but Arthur had only been half of those, and Merlin--well, Merlin certainly hadn't said no, but then, when was the last time Merlin had said no to Arthur?

Really, the entirety of their relationship was a mystery of absurd proportions. Merlin could never figure it out, and if Arthur could, he wasn't saying. He just sat back, and let it happen.

But when Arthur married Guinevere, stood tall for the handfasting, Merlin couldn't help but think, I think that was the mystery. And it was sobering, but somehow, also, lightening.

He had never liked mysteries--always been more comfortable with them solved, and the monster slain. Why wouldn't that continue to apply when the monster was, apparently, his own self?


End file.
